


Take Risks

by akalover



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: First Time Sex, M/M, Meeting for the first time, bit smutty but not much, meeting for the second time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: Sanremo 2017 wasn't the first time that Ermal and Fabrizio met. 10 years earlier, sanremo 2007 they actually met for the first time. They got along pretty quick and Ermal tell Fabrizio something he stuggles with a bit. Fabrizio gives him advice that he 10 years later still remembers...





	1. Sanremo 2007

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is a drabble I wrote months ago but never published. I know it's not the best thing ever I've written, I didn't really do my best at it. Again, it's just a drabble. But I thought it would maybe be nice to share it.  
> Second of all, I know they didn't actually participate in the same year. Ermal was in 2008 I thought (not sure). But let's just prentend that they both were in the same year, okay?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it!

Fabrizio Moro is a solo artist. He already had a few songs brought out, but he didn’t really have his big break through. This year he is participating at the youth section of sanremo with his song pensa. He was doing great and was chuffed to bits when they announced that the winner was him!

Fabrizio didn’t expect this at all and was very happy about it. This needed celebrating, he thought.

On the other side of the stage stood Ermal Meta. The guitarist of the band ameba4. Unfortunately his band didn’t do so good. They didn’t even get qualified… Ermal was kind of sad. Of course, he was proud that they even got the chance to show their song. It would have been nice to even get a third place though…He was really trying. Trying so hard to get a career in music. And yet again he had another disappointment.

But right now Ermal was sitting in the corner of the backstage area, where the afterparty took place. He looked around, trying to recognize faces. He didn’t know many people, only his band mates. Somehow he didn’t manage to get to know the other artist. Not that he was in the mood for that now anyway. He wanted to drink and be alone.

That’s when Fabrizio Moro entered the room, being greeted with a big applause. Ermal admired him. He knew his music, and was happy for the man that he won the youth section. Still though, Fabrizio also looked at bit intimidating to Ermal. He can’t quite put his finger on it, but there was something about this man. He intrigued him.

~~

It was already Fabrizio’s fourth glass of champagne. He couldn’t deny that he is getting tipsier by the minute. He talked to a lot of people, most of them congratulated him. Only wanting his attention because he won, not because of Fabrizio himself. But Fabrizio couldn’t help but notice this man in the corner. He looked quite emo to him, dark hair, eyebrow piercing. Even though he had no eyebrows?! Fabrizio didn’t know his name. He only knew that he was the guitarist of ameba4. What was it with this man? Why did he look so…down? He thought he could do with some company.

Ermal was fiddling with his beer bottle. He didn’t count how many he had, but god knows how many more he’s gonna have. Suddenly someone sat beside him. He looked up at the man, and oh god it’s Fabrizio Moro. He smiled politely at him.

‘’Hey, how’s it going? I’m Fabrizio, what was your name again?’’’

‘’E..Ermal.’’

‘’Tell me Ermal, how many people in this room do you think are as stupid as they look.’’

‘’Everyone probably.’’

Both men laughed, surprised that they got along almost immediately. The rest of the evening they chatted about music and life, and of course drank more alcohol. They became very close and very touchy. Not minding each other’s personal spaces. Ermal felt like he could tell anything to Fabrizio. And because he was still a stranger to him, Ermal thought he wouldn’t be judged.

This thing Ermal is about to say was on his mind for a while now. He was scared, insecure and didn’t want anyone to find out. But he really had to get this off his chest. All these build up thoughts had to come out sooner or later. So why not say it to a drunken stranger?

‘’You know, I really wonder what it’s like to be with a man. I mean I like woman, but sometimes men can take my interests as well. But I’ve never done anything with a men, not even woman like me that much.’’

‘’You should do it Ermal. Try it, feel it, taste it. Get to know what it’s like. For me it was like opening a door that was closed for too long.’’

‘’What? So you…you were in relationships with men?’’

‘’No not relationships, just having sex. Hook ups, one night stands, you know that sort of thing.’’

Ermal was surprised that Fabrizio could talk about this so easily, it seemed so normal how Fabrizio said it. But he was right, maybe he should try, to find out.

‘’It’s been a while for me though, since I hooked up with someone. Though I’m going on a date with a woman next week. Her name is Giada if I remember right. But, you know, It’s different.’’

‘’What do you mean? Different?’’

‘’Having sex dummie. I mean not only the ‘’private parts’’ but also just the experience. You can’t compare the two, but they’re both great if you ask me. ’’

‘’Ah right…so…uhm.’’

Ermal didn’t know what to say, would it really be that good? He was even more curious then before. All these question overflew his brain.

Fabrizio noticed the puzzled look on Ermal’s face, this was guy really confused. Fabrizio felt for him. Also he once didn’t know how it felt like, with a man. Maybe he could help him?

Fabrizio grabbed Ermal’s hand and dragged him outside, into his tiny dressing room. Ermal didn’t even have the chance to say something. Fabrizio locked the door and turned to Ermal.

‘’You think too much Ermal. You just have to go with the flow, let everything happen. Take risks, live in the moment.’’

Ermal thought deeply. Take risks, said Fabrizio…well, here we go then..

‘’Do you wanna have sex with me?’’ Ermal was for sure attracted to Fabrizio, maybe it could be worth to try?

Fabrizio also had to admit, Ermal was an interesting man, and he didn’t look bad at all. Apart from that, it’s been a while since he did a one night stand and he also had to celebrate his victory…so why not.

Fabrizio shoved Ermal against the door, tracing his finger down Ermal’s jawline. ‘’Are you absolutely sure?’’ ‘’Yes I’m sure, but take it slow please. This is gonna be my first time after all.’’

Fabrizio nodded and starts attacking his neck with kissed and bites. A new sensation Ermal has never felt before, but boy did it feel good. His body was tingling everywhere and it only became more when Fabrizio kissed him on the lips.

This man felt good, really good. Soon shirts flew through the room and they stumbled over to the sofa. Fabrizio fell on top of him and from there on Ermal was a moaning mess. Luckily Fabrizio always has a condom in his wallet. Fabrizio was gentle, giving him pleasure in ways he never felt before. This was indeed, very good. It didn’t take long for them to both cum.

They there laid, catching their breaths. Process everything that has happened.

‘’So? How was it?’’

‘’You’re very skilful Fabrizio. Not bad at all.’’ Ermal smirked at him. Fabrizio laughed at him. ‘’You’re not that bad yourself too, especially for a first time.’’ He said with a wink.

Fabrizio got up and dressed himself again, as did Ermal.

‘’Right, so uhm, I’m gonna go back to the party. Do you also wanna come back?’’

‘’I think I’m gonna pass, but thank you.’’

‘’Alright, well I’ll see you around then I guess.’’

‘’Yeah see ya. And uh thank you Fabrizio.’’

‘’You’re welcome.’’

And with that Fabrizio was gone. Ermal went straight home, he was too tired to do anything. But he also couldn’t sleep, because his mind went to Fabrizio all the time. He could only think about how amazing it was, how amazing he was. It was probably the most erotic thing he has ever experienced in his life. But he had to get this man out of his head now. He’s probably never gonna meet him again, let alone have sex again…

~~

Two weeks later Ermal met Silvia. They got along so well, and she was really pretty. Ermal was over the moon with her and soon Fabrizio has left his mind…


	2. Sanremo 2017, 10 years later

Fabrizio stood backstage, trying to calm his nerves with red wine. His head was too full with thoughts, lyrics and everything about his performance. He would have loved to talk to the other artists, but he simply couldn’t. Especially since he won the youth category, 10 years ago, he felt even more pressure because of that. Unfortunately he didn’t get lucky this time. 7th place it was. He didn’t mind too much though, he had a good time, a nice experience. But he was looking forward to the afterparty, and get a lot of drinks of course. But after some time he just sat on his own, looking around the room. Being a bit bitter about his 7th place.  
~~  
Ermal was quite calm. It’s not the first time at sanremo for him, but he still had a few nerves. But, he was confident.   
His performance went fantastic! It was a surprise to him when they announced he became 3rd! He was very happy, especially after feeling so low. His relationship with Silvia wasn’t going as planned. There just wasn’t love anymore, they both agreed on that and to break up. But it was still heart-breaking to live without someone you loved for 9 years. But this was gonna be his new chapter of life, he told himself. And today was the first day of that new chapter.  
(somehow he didn’t now fabri was also participating alright, just let me have my fun thank you)  
Ermal felt amazing. He was dancing, singing, and most of all drinking at the afterparty. He got to know new people and celebrate with them. Ermal looked around him, he talked with almost everybody, but far away on the other side sat a man on his own. The man was also a participant, he knew that, but that was all. Ermal walked closer, trying to get a better look, knowing the familiarity. He came closer and closer, the man had messy hair, tattoos and a tough look. He looked at the mans wrist, he has seen that tattoo before…a long time ago…at sanremo? Wh…wait…is that? No, right? Fabrizio? Moro?  
Oh god, it was really him. The only man I had sex with once, the man who made me realise things and feelings. Fuck. Wow he had changed quite a bit. He looks hot. Really hot. Shit. What am I gonna do now? Did he recognize me? Does he know I’m here?  
Ermal gathered all his courage and stepped towards the man, he sat down and said:

‘’How many people in this room do you think are as stupid as they look.’’  
Fabrizio looked puzzled, studying Ermal’s face. They looked into each other’s eyes and then it snapped for Fabrizio. He knew this man.  
‘’Wha? You? Have we met before?’’  
‘’10 years ago, sanremo 2007’’  
Fabrizio was still confused  
‘’I’m Ermal’’  
Fabrizio eyes shot wide open  
‘’Ermal?! Wow you have changed! You look nothing like you did before, apart from your eyebrow piercing.’’  
‘’Hahah yes I do I guess. You do as well though, a lot more tattoos, oh and no mullet anymore.’’’  
‘’Aó, I looked very cool back then. You were the emo one.’’  
‘’Alright, alright. Fair enough. Would you like a beer?’’ they both smiled like idiots  
The conversation flew like they have known each other for 10 years. Well, they did. But not more than 2 hours max…  
It felt familiar, safe and nice. The flashbacks of that night all came back to Ermal. Memories became more vivid each time he looked into Fabrizio’s eyes. The way Fabrizio made him feel, experience such pleasure. For the first time in probably 10 years he thought back of that night. His first and last time with a man.   
Fabrizio couldn’t get his eyes off Ermal. He looked so good, he couldn’t get over it. Also, he didn’t look emo, he looked soft. His hair was floofy, a smile like an angel. Wow. He once had sex with this man. Oh yes it all came back now. It was definitely the best hook up he ever had. Also the last one. A week after sanremo he met Giada. They fell in love, had 2 kids, but also split up again.  
Fabrizio was a changed man. Really different. After becoming a father and the split with Giada he ‘’calmed down.’’ He didn’t do hook ups or one night stands anymore. He just couldn’t and also didn’t want to. Besides that, he also wasn’t the youngest anymore.  
Fabrizio was lost in his own thoughts when Ermal snapped him out of it.  
‘’Fabrizio!’’  
‘’Huh, sorry what did you say?’’  
‘’I’m gonna smoke outside, you wanna come with me?’’  
‘’Yes, I could also use one.’’  
So they went outside to the back alley. No one was around, just the two of them. Just as before they talked like there was no tomorrow. The subject went to relationships. They talked about their break-ups and how it affected them. Suddenly this question came to Fabrizio’s head.  
‘’Have you ever slept with a man after me?’’  
Ermal blushed. Straight to the point, wow. Well, he’s the only one who knows I slept with a man…and he is the one I slept with.  
‘’Uhm no. I haven’t actually…’’  
‘’Didn’t you like it? Is that why you never done it again?’’  
‘’I did like it, it was amazing. But not shortly after I met Silvia and well, we only recently split up.’’  
‘’Ah right. I haven’t too actually, after you.’’  
‘’But you split up with Giada a few years ago right?’’  
‘’Yes I did. But I don’t know, I couldn’t do one night stands anymore. I have 2 kids, I’m in my forties…’’  
‘’So you’re saying you don’t want to do one night stands anymore? You still look good Fabrizio, I’m sure anyone would want to share a bed with you’’  
Ermal stepped closer to Fabrizio, looking him straight in the eyes. Fabrizio started to whisper in a low raspy voice, feeling Ermal’s breath against his cheek.  
‘’I…It depends I think. I think I should have a connection with the person first. Feel attraction, feel desire, feel love’’  
One thing Ermal learnt from Fabrizio, 10 years ago, is that he should take risks. Should he now?  
‘’You remember what you told me 10 years ago? You said I should live in the moment, take risks.’’  
‘’Can you tell me again please?’’  
‘’’Take risks.’’ Ermal was also whispering now. Lips only an inch apart, noses nearly touching  
Ermal leaned in, closing his eyes, ready to feel his lips on Fabrizio’s again…but Fabrizio pulled away  
He looked kind of angry at Ermal, but the truth was, he was scared. Scared of not being good. Scared of not giving Ermal what he once could. Maybe Ermal thinks he’s lost his ‘’skills’’ as he once said. It’s been so long, he lost all his self-confidence.  
‘’I, I’m so sorry Fabrizio. I don’t know what I was thinking…please forget about it. Forget about me, I was stupid, I’m so sorry.’’  
Come on Fabri, you said it yourself, take risks…  
Ermal turned his back, wanting to run away. Away from this awkward nightmare  
But got held back when Fabrizio grabbed his arm and forcefully pushed him against the brick wall  
‘’I’m gonna take a risk now.’’ He pushed his lips into Ermal’s. One hand on his cheek, the other in his curls. Ermal relaxed into it, wrapping his arms around Fabrizio’s waist, pulling him even closer.  
God this felt amazing. Butterflies made their way through Ermal’s body. This wasn’t like last time. This was more heart felt, more slow, more loving. Fabrizio couldn’t hide his excitement as he started to moan into the kisses of passion.   
‘’Wanna go to my dressingroom?’’ Ermal’s low, aroused voice said.  
And just like 10 years ago, Fabrizio grabbed his hand and hurried to the dressingroom. This time not for a hook up. No this was different. This time they were gonna make love. And it’s not gonna be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be nice <3


End file.
